Camp Twilight
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: Mitchie gets to go to Camp Rock but something's not right with some of the campers.
1. Something Strange

**Camp Twilight**

**Chapter 1**

"Mitchie" Mitchie's mom Connie Torres called up to her only daughter that morning.

"Wake up, last day of school."

Mitchie went through the usual rotuine of getting up and deciding what to wear before heading downstairs where the tv was on down low and there was a Camp Rock broucher lying on the table next to the ten others that Mitchie had picked up hoping her mom would get the clue that she wanted to go to Camp Rock this year.

"Mitchie you know, I can't afford this" Connie said as soon as Mitchie sat down and she nodded before the presenter started to talk about Shane Gray and his band who Mitchie aboustley adorded but not in a crazed fan girl sort of way.

"Turn it up please" Mitchie said so she could hear what was being said.

"It seems that Shane and his bandmates have caught quite a bad illness as whenever anyone sees them now, they are out at nightime and are very white so until we get anything else, that is all from pop tunes."

Mitchie was confused right away, what would cause a band as popular as Connect Three to go about at night time and so white as ghost or something.

"Well I'm off to school, last day" Mitchie said before getting up and heading outside to catch the bus for the last time that summer so she would be left indoors all summer as her parents couldn't afford to go anywhere due to her and her dad's jobs going down in the dumps.

Boy summer really sucked.

"Hey Mitchie" Mitchie's best friend said coming up to her that day.

"Hey so how's you summer going to be this year."

"Good what about you, how was the thing with Camp Rock."

"A no go as usual, I can't beleive that they can't afford to send me there for the summer and I work my butt off at school and my job and they just throw it back in my face" Mitchie said getting it all out as her friend would always listen to her.

"Anyway yeah, did you hear about Connect Three?"

"Yeah it was so weird, I mean out at nighttime and looking very white as if they saw a ghost or something" Mitchie said back just as she seen something past the side of her eye but when she turned to look. It was gone.

"Mitch, you alright?"

Mitchie nodded before heading onto her classes knowing it wouldn't be long before work and back to her house where she would be back to hating the fact that she couldn't go anywhere, not even Camp Rock.

However once Mitchie got home she found her parents standing, half happy and half sad.

"Mitchie we have good and bad news, what do you want to hear first?"

"The bad news" Mitchie said back dumping her bag onto one of the chairs knowing it would be about Camp Rock.

"Okay well you know you're neighbour Caitlyn Geller?" Mitchie nodded.

"She diseapeared this morning and no-one knows where she went but also the good news is your going to Camp Rock."

Mitchie started to scream but then remembered about the girl and stopped.

It was weird, first Connect Three started acting different then the figure at school and now this.

Mitchie just hoped she could find out what was going on soon or else.

Review PLZ.


	2. I Think That's Connect Three

**Chapter 2**

After many days of packing, Mitchie was finally ready for Camp Rock but there was many things running through her mind.

Nothing new had been said about Connect Three yet so she didn't know if things were good or bad with them whilst Caitlyn had showed up the other night looking very pale and cold to the touch.

She had even tried to bite Mitchie which made her scared. What was going on with her neighbour.

Soon enough the day of leaving for Camp Rock arrived so Mitchie threw her bags into the trunk of her parents car before getting in the front with her mom.

"Mom, I've been thinking about what happened with Caitlyn and it just seems so weird. She tried to bite me for gods sake" Mitchie explained to her mom for the tenth time that week. She still wanted to go to Camp Rock but wanted to be carefull as well.

"Look Mitchie honey, I know you feel this way but Caitlyn's fine. She oh my god" As Connie was driving everything was fine until she drove onto Caitlyn's street where Caitlyn's house was a mess of brick and tiles. There was nothing there to say that it was even a house anymore.

"Mom..." Mitchie begged her mom to not get out of the car but Connie got out despite her daughter's warning's walking over to the house.

"Mom, Mom, get away from the house" Mitchie screamed rolling down the window before instantly rolling it back up as two figures came into view.

They were both tall and handsome, very handsome but also pale looking just like Caitlyn. One of the boys as she figured out they were had chin length brown hair and was wearing a red shirt with dark jeans whilst the other had shoulder length dark brown hair and was wearing only blue jeans both looking just normal apart from the whole pale faces and from what she could see of the second figure, pale skin as well.

The two started to advance towards Connie whilst a third figure approached but all Mitchie heard was the sound of him hitting the roof of the car. He had obviously jumped on-top of it.

"Shane, Jason. I don't have time for you to play games. Feast now we must reach Camp Rock soon."

Mitchie shivered as she heard the guy speak from the roof of her mom's car. The two guys, Shane and Jason which just so happened to be the names of two of the people from Connect Three were going to kill her mom and eat her. She couldn't watch this but she also couldn't let her mom suffer in silence. She would have to do something.

Just as she was about to do just that, something, the third figure jumped down beside her door causing her to scream and jump back as the door to the car was wrenched open with such force it came off and the figure threw it off into the distance before stepping into the car.

Mitchie moved back as far as she could before her back hit the end of the car. It was no use, the guy would find her no matter what she did.

"Nate" One of the two figures shouted out but whoever he was talking to seemed to ignore him as the guy came in further into the car stopping upon seeing Mitchie glued to the back of it her eyes glued to the figure as it came closer to her.

"Stay away, I know karate." Okay that was a lie but whatever she said wouldn't hurt her or even him but it might not get her killed.

"Really?" The figure began to laugh and then Mitchie saw him in the light. He had brown curly hair, his skin was white pale and he was absolutely and utterly beautiful.

"No" Mitchie didn't know why she was admitting this to a guy who looked like he could kill her with just one hit or anything but she found herself staring into the amber eyes of the guy just wishing that he wouldn't harm her.

"Nate!" The voice called again and the guy turned round. This was Nate but wait that couldn't be. This wasn't Nate Gray of Connect Three and the other two who had killed her mother that was Shane and Jason Gray. That meant that Connect Three were here in daylight of all places but it was dark and cloudy.

What was going on?

"Move, don't let them see you" Nate whispered to her but Mitchie shook her head. What did he mean?

"Nate, what is going on?"

Nate left there and then reattaching the door to the car and she started the engine before speeding off towards her friend Tess Tyler's house. Maybe she would know something but all the while, Mitchie couldn't help but think how cute Nate had looked in the light.

He was breathtaking and he had saved her from Shane and Jason although why she had no idea apart from the fact that she guessed he didn't want her to turn out like her mom but why did he care what happened.

The other didn't seem to.

With this running through her mind, Mitchie continued driving towards Tess's house hoping to get some answers.

review plz.


	3. We're Still Going To Camp Rock

**Chapter 3**

Once Mitchie reached Tess's house, she saw that the blond girl was waiting for her outside her house, suitcases in hand but when she saw Mitchie get out of the car and only Mitchie she dropped the suitcases and ran over to her friend.

"Tess, it was horrible, Connect Three killed my mom" Mitchie wept onto her friend's shoulder feeling for once that she was actually safe.

It wasn't as if she hadn't always felt safe but ever since the thing with her mom she was being on red alert.

"Mitchie did you drive all the way here feeling like that, oh Mitchie, shush it's okay" Tess tried to reassure her friend but even she herself wasn't so sure what would happen.

Mitchie dried her eyes, tensing at a sudden movement from beside her, it was Nate.

His hair was still curly and he wasn't out of breath at all.

"What are you still doing here?" Nate asked her taking in her tensed profile as she held onto Tess.

"I came to pick up Tess to take her to Camp Rock" Mitchie replied breaking away from her friend's hug.

"You can't go there, you'll get yourself killed" Nate tried to reason with her but she shook her head.

"I've waited too long to go to Camp Rock. I'm not going to give up on that just because of three pale zombies or whatever you are."

"You don't understand" Nate snapped back baring his fanged teeth "We're Vampires, Camp Rock is getting turned into a blood bath for anyone who goes there. That's what happened to Caitlyn and me and my brothers. My brothers are the newest Vampires so find themselves killing even humans. You can't go to Camp Rock" Nate reached forward grabbing Mitchie's hand and she froze. His hand was so cold.

"You're freezing" She pointed out despite the fact that he had a large jumper on and looked warm enough.

"I have the skin of a killer. Of course I'm cold bloodied" Nate let go of her hand and she shook herself out of her trance. She actually missed the cold feeling of his hand.

"You need to leave. Get out of town, they won't follow you there. We can only go so far then we stop once we go over a certian place. Go." Nate urged the two on and they did so, getting into the car before beginning to drive.

"Mitchie where exactly are we going to go? There's not many places I know that are safe out of town" Tess spoke to her friend with worry as she had no idea what they were going to do.

However Mitchie had a different idea of where they were going.

"Don't worry Tess, we're not going out of town, We're going to Camp Rock" Mitchie drove faster than fast as they sped down the long road heading towards where Camp Rock was whilst only Tess could do was stare at her friend.

"Are you crazy? Go to Camp Rock? Mitchie you are crazy. Didn't you hear what Nate said? It's far too dangerous Mitchie. You'll get yourself killed. Mitchie they're turning the place into a blood bath. Do you really want to die this way? " Tess's worry was beginning to get on Mitchie's nerve but all she did was grit her teeth and say back to her.

"No I won't and I don't but I'm not going to, Know why? Cause I know there weakness. They can't go out in the sunlight cause I don't know why but they can't so Camp Rock's always sunny and as long as we don't venture out at night, we're safe" Mitchie knew her plan would work but Tess didn't agree with her.

"Mitchie stop the car."

Mitchie continued racing along the road, Tess cowering as she watched the buildings zoom past.

"Mitchie please stop the car" Tess began to cry, scared of her friend now. This wasn't what Mitchie was usually like. It was bad news.

"MITCHIE STOP THE FUCKING CAR."

And Mitchie done as she was told this time having never heard her friend swear before out of all the times in her lifetime.

"Tess, I didn't mean to make you cry but I feel like I'm needed there at Camp Rock" Mitchie placed an arm around her friend hugging her close just as there was a crash and something hit the roof of the car making both girls jump and scream.

Something was there. What was it?, Who was it? was a better question.

As both girls waited for something to happen, they looked up only seeing a shadow on the roof then there was snarling and the roof was wrenched open.

Standing atop was Shane Gray and boy did he look hungry.

Mitchie gulped looking up ready to face her doom just waiting as Shane's teeth reached down towards her thoart.

It was all going to be over soon, she thought as she awaited death.

This is the way she was going to die.

cliffhanger evil me.

review


	4. I Have To Save Him

**Chapter 4**

Mitchie looked towards the sky as Shane's teeth got closer and closer towards her neck each second showing how close she was to doom just as a loud no filled the quiet air and Nate whacked into Shane who was still edging towards Mitchie's neck knocking him off guard and the two fell onto the ground where they started to snarl at each other and push themselves backwards each time taking a couple of steps backwards then forwards again and a few times, Mitchie thought that Shane might reach her again despite the fact that he was too concentrated on Nate to care about anything else but she knew that he could smell her, heck she could hear her own heart beat thudding away in her chest as she watched Nate fling Shane into a nearby tree which began to creak falling in the direction of the forest floor whilst Nate turned to her serious, his fangs showing.

"Move" Nate yelled to her quickly running over and starting her car despite the fact that Mitchie didn't want to leave, she had to protect Nate.

"No, I'm not leaving you" Mitchie tried to get out but Nate was already turning back to Shane who was on his feet once more and he looked more angry than before.

"Go now" Nate snarled behind him making Mitchie do as she was told.

Halfway through the drive, Mitchie slammed the car to a halt turning it the other way heading back towards the place where she had left Nate whilst beside her, Tess continued to plead with her to go the other way, it was safer that way.

"Mitchie are you absolutely crazy?" Tess pulled Mitchie's arm back as she made to move out of the car seeing no-one standing where she had left Nate and Shane.

She wasn't about to let Mitchie die on her watch.

"Nate needs me. I can't let him do this by himself. If I do, it'll be my fault" With that Mitchie dived into her car door opening it with a slight crack as the door fell back towards the car, However Mitchie wasn't interested in that, she just wanted to save Nate.

As Mitchie started to run, she tried to listen out for any sounds but the only sound that could be heard over her feet was her heart which seemed to be beating even faster as she hurried along the forest path hopping to reach Nate and distract Shane.

Mitchie heard footsteps behind her after only ten seconds and knew it couldn't be Tess, she couldn't run that fast. It was highly impossible

So she knew who it must be, it must have been Jason.

Turning round Mitchie only caught sight of straight hair before the person lunged forward grabbing her throat in his teeth and she screamed as the poison entered her bloodstream. It was unlike anything that she had ever felt before, she felt as if her whole body was on fire and it was never going to stop until she was dead. It would be over this time.

* * *

Nate snarled as Shane jumped at him again trying to get back towards Mitchie who had left after he had told her too, she would be safer this way, she could get out of town and live a happy life.

"It's not right Nate" Shane's fangs appeared as he pointed this out to Nate "She's not one of us."

Nate looked right back at Shane thinking about what his brother had said to him.

He was slightly right, Mitchie was human and her blood smelled so sweet despite the fact that he wasn't going to eat humans, that had been his choice, choosing to feed upon animals only.

"But if you turn her, it's a whole different story" Shane said with a smirk causing Nate to slam into him and the two started to roll through the forest hitting and knocking down the trees right in-front of them whilst Nate could hear Jason darting through the trees above them until he rolled off of Shane jumping to the side as his brother pounced at him only hitting a nearby tree which fell down with a loud creak that would have made anyone else scream and run but not Nate, he grabbed it as the tree fell towards him throwing it in the direction of his brother who dodged it just as Jason entered the clearing his fangs beared as if he were hungry but for what exactly he didn't know.

"There's someone coming, I can smell it" Jason licked his lips his eyes turning a dark black as his hunger for human blood got more desirable.

"Kill them and bring the body back, I smell it too" Shane's eyes turned dark too just as the smell entered Nate's nose. It was Mitchie, she had came back to help him despite knowing that it would be dangerous.

"NO!" Nate yelled trying to stop his brothers who didn't seem to be listening.

"Turn her then, show that you have no mercy" Shane looked round at Nate telling him that he wasn't kidding about what he wanted Nate to do. It was either this or Mitchie would die.

"I can't Mitchie is too special, she has a full life ahead of her" Nate roared back crouching into a pouncing position as Jason speed through the forest towards where he could smell Mitchie.

It would only be a matter of time before he reached her.

"Mitchie" Nate began to jump through the trees hopping to reach Mitchie first all the time hearing Shane behind him following his path towards Mitchie.

This wasn't good, Shane might try to kill Mitchie as well.

Trying to set Shane on a different path, he began to jump in a different direction just as a loud piercing scream filled the air. Jason had found Mitchie.

It was too late...

cliffhanger.

review


	5. Just One Bite

**Chapter 5**

Mitchie groaned as she felt the fangs dig deeper into her skin filling her blood-stream with more posion. She knew it was too good to be true, she was going to be dead soon and then what? She had had a good life but was it worth living in a world full of vampire's who's only goal was to kill people. First Caitlyn then her mum and now her.

As Mitchie started to see the sky above her grow dark, there was a smash as something impossibly tall fell into their path. It was a tree trunk. Nate was here.

And she was right for the next second, Nate zoomed into view smashing into Jason who dropped Mitchie causing her to fall backwards shaking violently as the posion entered her bloodstream.

* * *

"What the hell did you do?" Nate snarled at Jason who just seemed to be laughing as he watched Mitchie shake on the ground, it would be only minutes until she was like Nate, a new born vampire.

"I only did what you couldn't" Jason said with a laugh as Mitchie screamed, the posion was affecting her and changing her, he himself remembered how painfull it had been and would take it back if he ever got the chance but it was obivous he wasn't going to be able to.

There was a swish that second and Brown, their leader flashed into view, his golden hair bouncing as he ran over to Mitchie.

"Hun, look I'm going to get this out of your system. It's all going to be okay." And with that, Brown bent down and began to suck the venom out of Mitchie's system. Nate knew that none of them could do it or they would get carried away and maybe kill her which was something he really didn't want to happen.

Brown got the last of the posion out before spitting and turning to Nate and Jason who were still snarling at each other but Nate was more concered on Mitchie's well-being than Jason right now.

"Nate, Jason" Brown pulled Nate away from Jason before placing them apart from each other.

"Jason bit her" Nate couldn't help but snarl this at Brown who stood for a few minutes before nodding which made Nate feel angier than before.

"What do you mean? Just nodding? Jason bit her" Nate yelled pointing at Brown then Jason and lastly Mitchie.

"I can't do anything Nate. You wished for her to stay human and Jason wanted her to be a vampire. It would have been easier if she was like us" Brown replied obivously not having to think about it.

"Nate..." Mitchie coughed out as she awoke feeling really hot and cold at the same time.

"Mitchie" Nate quickly ran over to her helping Mitchie up. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been through hell and back" Mitchie's voice was really low as if she was still trying to get it back after screaming so loudly and the posion affecting her the way it had.

"What, What happened? All I remember is coming back to help you then nothing else" Mitchie said scanning the area and seeing Jason and Brown standing there but she didn't seem scard of them.

It was only as Shane entered the clearing that she shivered.

"Shane, you, you tried to kill me."

"Killing you would just have been too easy" Shane replied back smirk once more on his face as he knew that Nate didn't want him to say anything about what Mitchie had almost become.

"What do you mean by that?" Mitchie looked straight at Shane despite the fact that he had tried to apparently kill her.

"You could have become one of us. Just ask Nate here, he knows the pain and suffering off it. He knows what to do..."

"That's enough Shane" Brown calmly spoke out but Shane wasn't finished, he hadn't even begun.

"Just one small bite at your neck and the posion will enter your bloodstream. It will be only a matter of hours before you become like us. Dead cold and thristy for human blood..."

"He said that was enough!" Nate yelled clamping an arm around Mitchie's shoulders making her shiver.

She still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Nate was cold skinned unlike herself.

Nate started to drag her away from the others and before long they were back at the car where Tess was still sitting and when she saw Mitchie, she smiled.

"Mitchie thank god" Nate opened the door allowing Mitchie to get in before closing it behind her.

"Listen to me and listen good. Head to my mate Barron's house he lives just outside town, he's still a human, he'll let you stay there and I'll be by later on to see you."

And with those final words, Nate was gone, leaving Mitchie to ponder over Shane's words to her. She could become a vampire with just one bite.

Mitchie sighed before starting the car and driving in the opposite direction towards out of town. She was going to obey orders this time.

But she couldn't help but wonder why Nate didn't want to say anything about the becoming a vampire.

review.


	6. I Want You To Change Me

**Chapter 6**

As soon as Mitchie was out of the town area, she came to realize that she had no idea where about's Nate's friends Barron lived and she guessed Nate knew that too as next second he was in front of her car making her scream and jump.

"Mitchie, it's me, calm down" Nate said with a smile showing his fangs but she didn't find his scary it was only really Shane's and now Jason's.

"I know, I just, you scared me half to death" Mitchie said gripping at her chest hopping to make her heart rate slow down then she looked up to see a sad look on Nate's face, one she had never even seen before the look of sorrow and reget as if the words that she had just uttered hurt him more than they really should have.

But before she could ask him if he was okay, he was pointing out Barron's house then he was away again in the blink of an eye and Mitchie sighed taking her keys out of the ignonation and getting out of the car with Tess who was looking very wooried though why she had no idea as there was nothing to be scared of.

"Mitchie, I don't like this. Mitchie I don't like this at all" Tess whispered as the leaves began to blow in the wind and they both heard the grunch of gravel as they walked up to Barron's front door.

Once they reached the door, Mitchie reached out and knocked twice before the door swung open right away revealing a young guy with dark skin and brown hair who Mitchie guessed was Barron and this was confrimed when he ussured them both in explaning that Nate had phoned him to say that they would be coming then he introduced himself as Barron.

"Nice to meet you Barron, I'm Mitchie and this is Tess" Mitchie smiled speaking to Barron who had to begun to close all the blinds in as soon as he had introduced himself but it was still early afternoon so why was Barron doing that.

"I don't want any of those vampires coming up to try to attack here again. The last time, I nearly lost my brother. He's one of them now. Undead but he lives here cause he's not as strong" Barron started to explain just as there was a large thud against the door and Barron pushed Mitchie and Tess behind him telling them to head towards the hall just incase of an emengenrcy.

The two headed towards the hall, closing the door to it just so that there was an inch to see and hear out of.

Barron answered the door opening it slightly before sighing to himself and opening it wider to allow Nate to enter.

"Where is she? Did she get here okay?" Were the first words out of Nate's mouth as soon as the door had closed behind him.

Mitchie emergend from behind the door showing Nate that she was in no way hurt at all.

"Mitchie" Nate pulled her into a hug which seemed to make her feel as if she was being crushed as Nate's strength surrounded her then it was over and he was looking straight at her "I will do everything to protect you. Just don't do anything reckless."

"Like get bit by a vampire" Mitchie thundered out wondering still why Nate had missed out telling her about the whole she could turn into a vampire with his help.

"Mitchie please..."

"No I want you to change me. Make me like you" Mitchie begged not caring that Tess and Barron were watching her.

"Mitchie it's not something I like and if I could I would turn back the time and not become a member of the un-dead. I'll see you later."

And with that Nate was gone leaving Mitchie to ponder over what she would have to do to get Nate to believe her.

Not just believe but to turn her into a vampire like him so they could live together for eternity.

However now was not the right to time.

Review


End file.
